Creature of the Night
by LittleAsgardian
Summary: Vivienne Swan, cousin to Isabella Swan finds herself turned by Bella's sworn enemy Victoria after the Cullen's pack up and leave town. In a desperate attempt to gain her revenge on the redheaded vampire, she finds herself turning to the Volturi for help. Little does she know that she'll find love along the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her footsteps made no sound as she glided along the slimy stonework of the dark Italian alleyway, the three-story windy buildings looming over her head. To most, they would seem intimidating in the haunting dark, but no to her. You see, she was on a mission and nothing would distract her from it.

She scowled as a drunk man stumbled into her path before gracefully stepping out of his way so as not to touch him, her heeled feet exposed to those around her for but a moment. She mustn't be seen, for she has a face of the likes of which one is most likely not to forget.

Her long curly dark locks, shine in the moonlight as she walked, and a pair of pale, elegant hands clutched the hood of her cloak gently to prevent it from falling and revealing her face as a strong breeze threatened to knock it out of its place. Her pace sped up slightly as she reached the town centre, the water of the fountain reflecting prettily against the shining moon and the clock tower letting out three ominous dongs to signal the arrival of midnight. The time had finally arrived, the time in which her life would be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

3 MONTHS EARLIER

"Bella?" A beautiful young woman with shining black locks and moss green eyes stands in the doorway of Isabella Swan's depressingly dark room and watches her with great concern, "Bella? Bella please talk to me?" She waits for an answer for several minutes before sitting down on her neatly made bed and watching Bella curl into a tighter ball on the uncomfortable looking chair by the large window. "Bella, Charlie… your dad is worried…."

No answer. "Bella…" The heartbroken teenager reluctantly turning her eyes to the young woman, she finally let out a small grunt of recognition. "What happened, Bella? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, Vivienne. Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it and I certainly don't need to talk about it"

Reluctantly standing as Bella dismissed her, Vivienne moved out of the room and ran a hand through her slightly bedraggled her, not bothered by Bella's rather rude dismissal, what she did wonder though, was what had Edward said to Bella in the forest to have her react in such an extreme way? Bella was hardly an emotional young girl and to have her react so violently was a shock to both herself and her uncle Charlie. Making her way downstairs, she grabbed the bottle opener and popped a beer open for Charlie and herself and collapsed beside him on the couch, smiling discreetly when he failed to remove his eyes from the television screen as she handed him his beer, "She's getting worse, Charlie. And she won't tell me what that bastard said to her."

Charlie thanking her and having a swig of the beer, sighed loudly and fiddled with the label on the bottle, "Bells really loved him, Vivienne. It's going to take some time."

"But nightmares? I understand that she felt strongly for him, but surely that's a little strange to you?"

"I suppose it is. We may have no choice but to wait and see though, sweets, as much as it's painful to say."

Vivienne reluctantly nodding, got up and grabbed her coat, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"All right. Be careful, kid." Charlie's eyes moving back to the television screen, Vivienne moved out through the back door and headed towards the place where Bella had been found in the forest, lost deep in her own thoughts.

"Okay, Bells. What happened here?" Crouching down, she frowned and tried to recall the small facts that had been relayed to her from Sam Uley. He had found Bella here curled up in a tight ball, crying and whimpering, almost dead. But why had Edward left her there? That wasn't like the Cullen's at all.

So deeply engrossed in her own private investigation, she failed to notice the outlandishly beautiful, redheaded vampire hovering above her and watching her every move with gleaming red eyes until it was too late.

Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Vivienne struggled as she was pinioned to the ground and flipped over. Her dark green eyes meeting a pair of violently red ones, she whimpered and struggled to calm her breathing. "Wha – what do you want? I haven't done anything!"

The red haired vampire smirking, she laughed evilly and clutched Vivienne's wrists tightly, letting out a small noise of satisfaction when the bones cracked dangerously and Vivienne let out another scream, "Your little slut of a cousin deserves a taste of her own medicine." Baring her fangs for Vivienne to see, she arched her neck and bit down on her pulse point, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she devoured the intoxicating liquid from the darkhaired beauty, only to be thrown off of her by the shape-shifter form of Sam Uley and forced to run, leaving Vivienne alone to her own fate as the two supernatural creatures fought.

Her eyes wide and her breathing erratic, she let out a wild scream as she felt a burning pain travel through her body. What was happening? This most certainly was not normal. The woman who had attacked her had obviously been a vampire, but they weren't real… were they? And what was the thing that grabbed the redhead off of her? It looked like a werewolf, but that wasn't even possible. Feeling another burning pain go through her body and target her beating heart, she dragged herself through the undergrowth and hid in the bushes, not knowing if she would survive the night or not and certainly not wanting to be found by anyone in her current state. Closing her eyes, she whimpered as she felt another sharp pain before she fell unconscious, completely unaware of what was happening to her and how drastically this chain of events would change her life.

PRESENT

Vivenne snapped out of her memories and look to the intimidating doors in which the humans of the town of Volterra constantly found barred unless Heidi was gathering another flock of humans for the slaughterhouse, never to see the outside world again. Her red eyes gleaming, she stepped forward and pressed three sharp knocks into the heavy oak doors before stepping back and waiting patiently, already aware of the fact that she wouldn't be waiting long.

Sure enough, the doors only opened a few seconds after her hand had brushed over the wood. Her eyes landing on a small form, she bowed her head and spoke respectfully, "I seek an audience with your masters." The small form stepping aside, Vivienne moved inside and looked around with slight interest, "Thank you."

"Your name?" 

"Vivienne Swan. And may I ask yours?"

"Jane. This way, Miss Swan." Walking only a few steps behind the small form, which Vivienne now knew as Jane, she fell silent and continued to take in her surroundings. Stopping as Jane did, she watched as the small vampire threw open the doors to the throne room and began to lead her inside. Now she was nervous.

Her eyes staring directly at the three thrones purposely placed at the back of the room, she slowly lowered her hood and kept her eyes glued to the ground in a respectful manner as she continued to walk, not taking any notice of the beautiful craftsmanship of the marble around her before stopping and kneeling in front of the steps in which the thrones were situated, not looking up until Aro stood from his throne and stepped down in front of her.

"Your name, girl?"

"Vivienne Swan."

Meeting his eyes, she felt her own widen as she felt a sudden painful tug in her chest. Well, that certainly wasn't a part of the plan.


End file.
